


Mirrors

by waxjaw



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and gentle, theyre soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxjaw/pseuds/waxjaw
Summary: [ Someone tell me, how did I get here? ( I keep on running from  something, I keep on running.) ]





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> the song is Mirrors by Arrested Youth

[ Got all these thoughts in my head that I've been too afraid to talk about ] 

He introduces himself as Firebrand, a future version of Noah who's goal is to maintain the time loop. A version of Noah who's here to make sure Noah becomes him. A version of Noah who was taken by the collective before working with Habit to tear himself away from the Administrators control. Kevin gently takes his hand pulling him to sit down on the couch with him. 

He's gentle as he rolls his thumb over Firebrand's knuckles, his free hand gently tracing his scars covering his arm. He wishes he could help him more because he's still Noah. He's not human but he's still Kevin's partner and he isn't going to throw him away because of everything that's happened. If anything it coaxes him closer to the rogue god. Tangling a hand in Firebrand's hair he gently tugs him down into a kiss. 

[ 'Cause if we talked them out, there'd be nothing left to talk about. ] 

Kevin Haas is distracting, he has his past self to babysit and guide but he's sitting on the couch with the other in his arms. He doesn't pretend that he isn't stressed. Closing his eyes (all of his eyes, the ones on his arms disapear after that ) he presses his forehead to Kevin's gently. He's tipping his head to press a light kiss to his lips as he hums gently. 

He doesn't talk, instead murmuring gently things he wants to say but can't out loud in german silently against his lips. he confesses his anxiety to the other, the things that bother him. He explains how he's worried about whether this will work, whether he'll ever succeed in maintaining the loop. That he's scared about whether he can save Kevin from the Observer and the collective. 

He's afraid and Kevin serves as rock that keeps him grounded. Something sturdy that keeps him from loosing what he has left of himself. He keeps Firebrand aware of who he is, aware of what he's holding on to and risking. He's afraid but he has kevin holding on to him. He keeps a hand in the other's hair as he murmurs silently against his skin. It helps and he thanks Kevin for putting up with him as much as he has been. 

[ So I blocked them out, all these voices in the coffee shop ] 

"You're worrying too much," Kevin murmurs pulling Firebrand into a gentle kiss. He pulls him to lay down on the couch next to him after he pulls away from the kiss. He's gentle as he traces his fingers over the scars on firebrands face. Pressing another kiss to his lips he hums gently. "We're going to be okay." 

Kevin rolls over so he's sitting on his stomach. Leaning down he presses a kiss to Firebrand's lips, his hands gently brushing through his curly hair. Tipping his head he mouths praise against his skin, he counters what Firebrand has said. He's slow with it as he murmurs so he knows that Firebrand understands what he's saying. 

He loves Noah and he wants to be sure that he understand that. Taking Firebrand's hand he's gentle as he threads their fingers. He's pressing gentle kisses to his skin now. 

[ People are like dogs, yeah they bark a lot. If you're like me, then you're probably trying to find some sanity ] 

"Thank you Kevin," he murmurs pulling Kevin up so he can press a kiss to his lips. It helps, it really does. He's careful as he pulls him up closer so he can press his face to his neck. He's gentle smoothing his hands over the other's back. Its easy to relax like this, easy to ignore the blanant danger they're in thanks to him. 

Sitting up he pulls Kevin so the smaller male is sitting in his lap, his legs on either side of his own. Cupping his cheeks he pulls his head up so he can press a kiss to his lips. "I love you," he murmurs tipping his head so his forehead is pressed to Kevin's. 

"I love you too Noah," Kevin's hands gently cup his cheeks pulling him to press another kiss to his lips. He's only vaguely aware of his eyes being wet before Kevin's wiping them, he can't find the words to apologize for it. Kevin doesn't seem to mind though as he presses a light kiss to his lips. 

[ Away from all the issues in humanity.. ]

The cackling hurts his ears despite the blanant fact of his lack of humanity. Or maybe its the fact that he isnt dealing with a human anymore. Likely thanks to the fact that he hasn't been as careful when it comes to hanging around Kevin as he should have. Running a hand through his hair he takes a step back from the collective member. He learned his lesson the hard way in the last iteration, the last attempt to keep the loop. The Observer made it clear Kevin would feel whatever Firebrand does to him. 

"Fuck off," he spits it out, all but snarling as the fucker tosses his head back. He really wouldn't be surprised if the Observer was getting off on this. Stepping towards him again he grabs the front of his shirt. He won't hurt him but he's so fucking sick of this shit. "Are you getting off on this Brandy? Again? You're sick." He's cackling again and despite the fact he knows better Firebrand shoves him away. "And you wonder why this keeps happening!" 

There's a lot he could do- that he should do when the Observer grabs a knife. He doesn't. Instead he's running his hands through his hair as he turns his attention to the coffee maker. If he ignores him he might get bored and fuck off. Habit does on a good day so his hope isn't too irrational he thinks. The ear piercing cackle is the only reson he turns to look. 

[ ..Someone tell me, how did I get here? ]

"Sweetheart,"   
He's sure whoever this is says more but he can't hear it. He exhales shakily as he nods. He's only vaguely aware that he's in pain, that his stomach is soaked in something that could be water but he thinks probably isn't.

"Kevin? I need you to answer if you can hear this."   
Peeling his eyes open it registers that he's being held by Firebrand who's running his fingers through his hair. He opens his mouth letting out a weak sob. He can't manage anything more than that despite how much he'd rather say anything. Rasing a hand up he cups Firebrand's cheek smoothing his thumb over his skin. 

"You're doing good kevin, stay awake for me alright?"  
Firebrand's voice is gentle as he runs his fingers through kevin's hair. He doesn't understand really but he nods closing his eyes as he relaxes. 

[ When I can't even look myself in the mirror ]

Firebrand is gentle as he presses the gauze to the wound. Kevin doesn't make an indication he's still in pain but it doesn't do anything to calm his nerves. Kevin isn't dying, the rogue god understands that but kevin's in pain, he's suffering more than he deserves to. 

Still he's careful as he wraps the injury, holding Kevin up as he does. It's not comfortble, they sit on the kitchen floor as Firebrand works, but he's gentle and careful. Cupping kevin's cheek with his free hand he presses a light kiss to his forehead before tilting his head to press their foreheads together. 

Eyes cover his arms as he holds the smaller male. They blink and he's glad that Kevin isn't looking even if he's never really been scared of him. The eyes are a reminder of his lack of humanity, a reminder that he isn't who he used to be. The eyes serve as a reminder that Kevin is hurt thanks to Firebrand's disobedience. 

He isn't Noah anymore and really he has no right to call himself Noah. 


End file.
